A known handlebar switch is to be mounted on a steering handlebar to thereby allow an occupant of a motorcycle to turn on or off a headlight or perform related operations with his or her hands left on the steering handlebar. Various types of structures have been proposed in such a handlebar switch for minimizing a space for installing the handlebar switch.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-22731 discloses a handlebar switch in which a substrate for a headlight dimmer switch (a light axis selector switch) is disposed perpendicularly relative to a handlebar, thereby reducing a dimension in a handlebar axial direction.